El Mareo
by viviigeraldine
Summary: "No quiero que digas nada de mi partida, nadie va a sentir pena por mi. Solo te pido que cuides de tí, sabes lo que siento, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas un gran futuro por delante [...] me voy de Hillwood...hasta siempre Phoebe.. Siempre te recordaré, como la hermana que siempre quise tener." A veces decimos para siempre, aunque es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo..
1. Chapter 1

Despues de dos años, sali de las sombras y volvi en busca de nuevas historias... Este tiempo estuve bastante ocupada con la universidad, pero regresé con una nueva historia.

Prometo no dejarla inconclusa y poder terminarla, ya que todavia tengo dos historias con un final inconcluso que prometo terminar durante en transcurso de este nuevo recorrido. Dejé mucho de lado la pagina, pero no lo he olvidado.

Mientras veia los capitulos de la serie, la luz del foco de mi cabeza se prendió y reaccionó ante una nueva idea, espero que les sea de su agrado! Muchisimas Gracias por los comentarios de las otras historias. Realmente me sirven de mucha ayuda ya que puedo corregir mis errores. También voy a tratar de corregir la forma en la que escribo y elegir el español neutro como escencial! Espero que les guste

*Disclaimer: Los personajes de Oye Arnold no son de mi autoria, pertenecen a Craig Bartlett y a Nickelodeon, respectivamente*

Cualquier similitud a personas con la realidad es mera coincidencia...

Capitulo 1: "A veces es dificil decir para siempre"

 _"No quiero que digas nada de mi partida, nadie va a sentir pena por mi. Solo te pido que cuides de tí, sabes lo que siento, quiero que seas feliz, que tengas un gran futuro por delante... esta decisión es muy dificil, pero es algo que decidí después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo. Ya no somos unas niñas, ya no soy la misma, y no quiero volver a ser esa niña que no era niña, quiero ser totalmente independiente, poder sentir otros aires, poder sentir otro calor, convivir en otra cultura, por eso me voy de Hillwood...hasta siempre Phoebe.. Siempre te recordaré, como la hermana que siempre quise tener..."_

La fecha era el 23 de junio. Habian pasado dos días y recién llegaba a sus manos. ¿A proposito?. Quizás... Lo tenía muy bien planeado. Solamente queria desaparecer, no queria ver que su vida en ese lugar no llegaria a ningun lado. Quería volar, como aquellos pajaros que recorren miles de kilometros y no tienen que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Queria desaparecer, sabiendo que nadie se iba a preocupar por su ausencia. Quería cambiar, queria un cambio completo en un vida..

-Por qué no me lo dijo antes? - Pensó Phoebe mientras leia aquella nota en el living comedor de su casa

Desvió su mirada por un momento por la ventana y alli lo vió. Un lindo colibrí que parecia bailar alrededor de aquella flor que estaba casi pegada al ventanal. Sonrió, pensando en que Helga queria eso... Se volvió hacia el papel y se preguntaba por que no hizo algo como para evitarlo. En que momento no pudo percibir las señales que decian "Estoy cansada de esta vida que llevo" "Quiero otra cosa para mí".

Quería romper ese trozo de papel en mil pedazos y pensar que era una de las tantas bromas que su mejor amiga podia hacer. Pero no, pareciera que es broma fue bastante cierta.

Hace unos 3 meses Phoebe se habia mudado sola fuera de la ciudad para adentrarse en sua estudios, y hacia una semana que se contacto con Helga. Así que no perdió ni un segundo y se puso de pie de un salto para correr a su telefono celular. La carta salio volando como hoja y cayó al piso, mucho no importó ya que al tomar el telefono y mirar la pantalla, leyó algo que literalmente le dió escalofrios.

-"No es mentira y no intentes llamarme, ya que el Telefono se queda aqui.. Helga"

Con los ojos desorbitados, se asustó bastante con el recado. Pareciera que en cualquier momento sale el asesino con un cuchillo afilado y con su mascara para perseguirla como pelicula trillada de terror.

La hora del mensaje fue a las 13:40 de ese dia. Habian pasado 10 minutos en el cual ella tomo el celular y la hora en que le llego al mismo. Entonces marco el numero, sin pensarlo, Ella seguramente le contestaría...

-Hola?

-Hola, Helga? Por qué te irás? Por qué no me dirás adonde?

-Phoebe? Eres tú?

-Si. Contestame por favor.

-Hola, soy Miriam.. Helga salió de la casa hace un rato

-No sabe adonde se pudo haber ido?- le contesto bastante acongojada por el susto a aquel mensaje

-No, solo..dejó una nota, dejó su celular y se llevó un bolso- Rompió en llanto

-Tranquila Miriam, dime por favor, alguien mas sabe que se fue?

-No, solamente la familia- dijo entrecortado. Tragandose la angustia y casi ahogandose con sus propias lagrimas.

-Esta bien, mira, Ella me escribió una carta diciendome que se iba a marchar, ya lo tenia decidido y que no tiene fecha de regreso. Por eso quiero que trates de ser fuerte.

-Como Hago querida? Como lo hago?- tratando de serenarse

-Cuando llegue Bob le cuentas, tratan de mantenerse unidos. En unos dias voy a estar de vuelta en Hillwood y vamos a poder hablar mas tranquilas

-Querida, te agradezco, pero - Respira- intenta averiguar algo, lo que sea, pero tiene que dar alguna noticia.

-No te prometo nada Miriam. Solo trata de ser fuerte.

-Espero noticias, te mando un abrazo, cuidate

-Tu también...

Colgo el celular y miró su fondo de pantalla. Estaba junto a Helga en el aeropuerto sacandose una foto antes de marcharse. Se veía tan feliz, tan linda, radiante. Era imposible pensar en que iba a tomar una drastica decision y querer desaparecer de repente de la vida de todos. Aquel vestido rosa habia pasado a la historia ya hace tiempo. Ahora su moda era de una tipica adolescente, Una Camiseta Blanca y unos Jeans Azules. El detalle rosa? Si, estaba en sus Converse de aquel color tan peculiar que siempre la representaba. Su pelo dorado brillaba cada vez mas con el paso de los años, ahora caia como seda por debajo de sus hombros. Aquel moño rosa lo usaba como un lindo pañuelo que adornaba su cuello. Se veía llena de vida, pero parecía no alcanzarle...

-Voy a tomar un té- pensó aquella chica con rasgos orientales que cada minuto que pasaba, menos comprendía de aquella decisión

Volvió a la sala y tomo su computadora portatil. Mientras el agua se calentaba en aquella cocina, ella se propuso a investigar mas al fondo de la situación y decidió buscar en la unica red social en la que el tabú no existe. Facebook.

Sabía que su amiga era fanatica de aquella red social asi que pensó que era lo mas seguro que haya indicios de su partida.

El agua burbujeaba en aquella estufa, pero como conocía como funcionaba sus artefactos ella pensó que era mejor que el agua este hirviendo maximo. Abrió su pagina de facebook y empezó a buscar.

-Mmm Ok, Gerald de vacaciones.. lindo muy lindo... -murmuraba mientras tamborileaba sus dedos contra casi el filo de la mesa- Sheena dió una fiesta... mmm.. Rhonda y Harold.. Ha! Siguen juntos...Pero... que es esto!..

-"Arnold Shortman tiene una relación" y... a Helga Pataki le gusta esto...

La tapa de la tetera saltó por los aires...

Continuara...

Nota: Creo que fue un poquito corta. Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten que les parecio. Esto vendrá con muchas sorpresas que espero que les guste. Nos veremos en una semana. Actualizaré el proximo lunes!

Gracias por su tiempo!

Viviigeraldine


	2. Tres Años al Pasado

**Capitulo 2**

 _Tres Años al Pasado_

Disclaimer: _Hey Arnold! Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett. Excepto los que cree que estan en la historia para hacerla mas enriquecedora._

Hay Habitos y Habitos. A veces cambiamos algunos para elegir probar otros completamente distintos. Elegir cambiar sentir el aroma a Jazmín y elegir una rosa, o cambiar el mantecado por una taza de té frente a una mesa con una silla vacía esperando que alguien te quite el estado de soledad en que inconcientemente te sumergiste. Cambiar dulces caminatas con aquella persona especial a ver una pelicula de mutantes en el cine, que por cierto es la pelicula mas ridicula e insulsa de todo el mundo, pero tu pareja se moria por ver. Eso tambien se lo llama cambiar de habito.

Hace años en que ella habia cambiado el habito comun de ir a la escuela en autobus. Hace años lo hacia, tenia que ser diferente, cambió esa espera ingrata y eligió usar algo tan corriente pero que a esta altura esa cultura fue desplazada lentamente. Una Bicicleta, especialmente aquella que su hermana demente le habia regalado como recompenza de haber salvado al vecindario casi unos seis años atras. La encontró en el Atico a los 13 años y pensó en que demonios se le cruzó por la cabeza a la super y perfecta Olga, para darle un regalo que ella consideraba, por la edad que tenia, creia que era infantil.

Y alli estaba, detras de unas cajas que Helga tenía alli sin ningun motivo aparente pero que cuidaba celosamente y que no permitiria que ningun otro ser humano deje sus huellas dactilares en ningun objeto dentro de ellas. Pero, volviendo a la bicicleta, era realmente preciosa por cierto. Pintado de un rosa chicle delicado, pero con un aire vacio y monotono, estaba oxidandose, cubierta de polvo y de telarañas. La rubia frunció el ceño al instante en que se le ocurrió una idea.

Encontró una brocha y un rodillo junto con una lata de pintura color celeste cielo. Colocó cuidadosamente partes de periodicos viejos por debajo de la Bicicleta para obviamente no dejar rastros de pinturas. Cubrió las cajas con un retazo color piel para impedir que se involucren en su arte menor aquellos tomos de libros, o como quieras llamarlos,que ella fue cosechando y forjando sus pensamientos en aquellas paginas. Por suerte era lo unico que estaba en aquel atico. ¿El monumento a Arnold? No! Eso desaparecio la noche siguiente a lo ocurrido con el vecindario. Aunque eso es otra historia.

No se por qué llego a su mente el momento en que se encontró aquella bicicleta pero capaz fue, por que ese fue un cambio radical en la vida de ella. No solo el cambio del Autobus, si no, que también fue que decidió salir de la monotonia de su vida y por un dia se convirtió en una Artista plastica. Pero, lo que no podía cambiar en su estricta rutina era pasar por la casa de Cierto chico con cabeza de balón, del cual ella seguia perdidamente enamorada.

Todo fue premeditado, estrategico. No fue acto de locura ni de demencia ni mucho menos de alguien con pensamientos psicopatas. Desde lo de FTI hace casi seis años atras, ella empezo a tratarlo como a un ser humano. Era imposible tratar de fingir que te desagrada alguien por el cual sacrificaste tu vida en mas de una oportunidad. Era imposible seguir ignorando los sentimientos que mas guardaba dentro suyo. En aquel entonces dias después de haber salvado al vecindario y poner las cosas en orden. Tuvieron tiempo para conversar sobre ese dia. Obviamente sin entrar en detalles de lo que ocurrió en aquella azotea en la que solamente ellos dos eran testigos. Firmaron una tregua, como dos paises buscando la paz. Y así fue, hace exactamente 6 años en que empezaron, podria decirse una amistad. Que fue incrementandose cuando Gerald y Phoebe empezaron una relación a los 14 años.

Frecuentaban ir juntos, a veces en compania de los tortolitos, pero casi siempre iban en la soledad que los consumia. El montaba su bicicleta color verde como sus ojos, aquellos ojos en los que Helga solia perderse cuando lo veía, y en esos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban por arte de magia en cualquier momento del dia.

-A que no me Alcanzas Arnold-o?- Grito la rubia al pasar justo al encuentro del chico enfrente de Sunset Arms

-Nunca lo hago y lo sabes- Contestó ya montado en la bicicleta pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla

 _-Oh Arnold, mi amor. Alcanzame y seremos uno los dos, en vez de estar separados tu me llevaras sentada en el manubrio de la bicicleta y pasearemos por un campo con el mas hermoso verde cesped y volaremos rodeados de margaritas que se desprenderan y bailaran a nuestro paso_

-Decias Algo Helga?

-No yo.. solo.. pensaba en que mundo vives!- se excuso- Siempre te levantas tarde y pretendes alcanzarme con tu patetica bicicleta?

-Qué? Patetica? Si tu me la regalaste cuando cumpli 14 años Helga- Reprocho al detenerse ambos frente a un semaforo en rojo

-Si pero fue una grave equivocacion

-Por qué lo decides, acaso te aburre ir a la escuela conmigo

-Bingo haha, Sabes? A veces maldigo al Cabeza de Cepillo por haberse adueñado de mi mejor amiga...

-Cielos Helga no debes estar hablando en serio- Pronuncio al frenar su bicicleta derrapando asi quedar en frente de ella.

-Emm No. Tu sabes que no es asi. - Si, le contesto eso. Pero no lo miro a los ojos ni por un instante.

-Eso imagine- Volvió a poner su bicicleta en paralelo a la de Helga - Vamos Pataki. Vamos a ver si me alcanzas..

-Ja! Ni sueñes que alguna vez vas a ganarme Arnold!

Quizas no eran mejores amigos, pero es un cambio totalmente radical para Helga. Cambiar aquella actitud de altanería para el joven de cabellos dorados fue algo que la hizo madurar y crecer de una manera tan peculiar que hasta ella misma se sorprendia.

El ambito escolar tambien se mostro bastante cambiado los ultimos años. Si tenemos que hablar de los chicos de la pandilla, estos se muestran igual que siempre, solamente con unos diferentes cambios. No solo en madurez si no tambien en lo hormonal. Con Respecto a Helga, ella si cambió bastante fisicamente hablando. A sus dulces 16 ella lucia un bello cuerpo que muchas en aquella secundaria envidiaban notoriamente. Pretendientes? Si, le sobraban, y eso también llego a envidiar a cierta señorita adicta a las fiestas y que siempre quiso ser el centro de atencion con respecto a la belleza. La rubia Pataki con su simple vestimenta cosechaba muchos suspiros en los muchachos inclusive a los chicos mas grandes. Con unos simples Jeans color rosa con detalles en blanco y una playera color pastel fue suficiente. Los admiradores le llovian. Aunque ella solo le importaba cierto cabezón, este parecia no notar su cambio.

Al dejar su bici en la guarderia, se dirigió hasta la zona de los casilleros, punto de encuentro con sus compañeros de clase e incluso tambien de su mejor amiga. Cuando abrió su casillero se fastidió de inmediato al ver tres cartas de gente anonima que tuvieron las agallas de querer cortejar a la rubia.

-Parece que esto crece con cada dia que pasa..- Acusó Helga tomando las cartas buscando algun nombre en ellas

-Creo que se olvidaron de que eres Helga G. Pataki- rió Phoebe apareciendo por detras de su amiga

-Phoebs! La verdad que no entiendo que tengo de especial que no tienen el resto de las demas damitas de esta escuela.

-Helga, fuiste cambiando. No tienes diez años.

-Si, pero no me interesan estas cosas de andar escribiendo cartas- dijo mientrad cerraba con fuerza su casillero y dirigiendose hasta el cesto de basura- estan perdiendo su tiempo y mi tiempo

-Esperas la carta de alguien mas?

-No! Lo unico que no espero es la carta de.. bueno, ya sabes de quien hablo

-Si, pero no me niegues que no lo deseas

-Querida Phoebe, este ultimo tiempo entendí que con.. el mantecado - balbuceo susurrando- no me interesa nada mas que una amistad. Si es que se llama amistad

-Te queres engañar...

-No! Ademas... el sigue interesado en ella- Continuó mirando de reojo a la charla tan amena entre Arnold y Cameron. Una linda joven que vino de Inglaterra en un Programa de Intercambios. A los 13 años, llego de Londres para lograr de matar aquel pensamiento en que Arnold y ella podian llegar a formar algo. Terminó de sepultar cualquier milagro de la naturaleza en el cual el Cabeza de Balon se le declararía y todo terminara con un final feliz. A la semana en que ella habia llegado, crecieron tantas flores en su amistad que ya habian tenido su primera cita. Y si, se habia sellado con un beso. Beso que Helga presenció, beso por el cual ella enloqueció y también beso que recuerda cada vez que los ve hablar juntos.

Su paso se fue haciendo mas lento hasta casi llegar a la fuente de agua que quedaba a mitad de pasillo. El motivo fue tratar de averiguar de que hablaba con aquella joven que lastimó a Arnold en mas de una oportunidad. Si, lo lastimó y ella fue quien secó sus lagrimas en mas de una oportunidad. Siempre se preguntó por que le seguia dirigiendo la palabra si habia jugado tanto con su corazón. Pero no hacia falta preguntarle. Arnold seguia siendo el mismo chico, con el mismo latido. Sin rencores.

-Helga- dijo cuando casi rozo su brazo con el de la rubia que pasaba por alli dirigiendose al aula

-Que quieres Arnoldo?- lo miró asorada junto con Phoebe que estaba en el mismo estado

-Vamos juntos?, no quiero que te pierdas entrando en otra clase

-Si. Cierto Haha. Que gracioso estas hoy!- Rió mirando de a ratos a la chica inglesa

-Hola Helga. Hoy estas muy linda por cierto- Habló Cameron dandose cuenta de las miradas de la rubia

-Hola Cameron. Lamento decirte que asi me visto casi siempre- contesto dandose la vuelta- igual te agradezco

Arnold giró con ella, casi sin despedirse de su ex novia. Pero a esa chica no se le iba a escapar tan facilmente. Le tiró un "Adios Arnold" con su forma de coquetear tan facil. El rubio solamente y de espaldas levantó la mano, no habló, ni tampoco volteó. Phoebe quería ver solo ña expresión de Helga al ver aquella manera de Arnold al despedirse de esa forma tan peculiar a su ex novia. Pero como buena actriz, ocultó su felicidad detrás de una fachada de mujer seria.

En ese dia compartian clases los cuatro amigos. Helga tenía esa costumbre de apartar un lugar en el fondo del aula. Problemas de conducta no tenia, siempre fue una chica aplicada y junto con su compañera de banco no creaban conflicto.

Estaban en su cuarta clase de Anatomía, clase favorita de Helga y odiada por Phoebe. Si, la oriental tenia gran fastidio por esa materia, ya que no queria saber nada hasta llegar a la universidad. Si, según Phoebe lo tomaba como una forma de sorpresa, cabala se podria decir? No sabía, era dificil de explicar.

-Hoy no daré la clase. Solamente quiero que se armen grupos de cuatro personas. No pregunten si se puede de a dos, ni de a cinco ni de a seis, de cuatro personas- Declaró MacAdams profesor de Anatomia que llegó de muy mal humor y sin decir buenos dias dictó su sentencia "trabajar en grupo"

-Lo haremos Juntas Phoebe?

-Creo que no podré, le prometí a Gerald que haría grupo con el si habiamos a juntarnos

-Maldición Phoebs te extraño! Por qué ese cabeza de cepillo me gana de mano- chillo como niña chiquita cruzando los brazos y escondiendo el labio superior dentro del inferior.

-Es que Helga...- Fregandose la nuca sin saber que decir

-Phoebe, Phoebe. Todavia no entiendes el sarcasmo.. Ademas.. -Miró para el asiento del rubio Shortman- Creo que disfrutaré de hacer este trabajo si tengo a ese muchachito como compañero

No hacía falta preguntar por que el de la sonrisa seductora de la rubia, ya que al mirar el punto de atención pudo distinguir la misma forma de mirar en cierto joven rubio. Lanzó un suspiro al aire y la interrumpió de sus pensamientos para decirle que se acerque a el, por que ella se iba a ir con sus compañeros de grupo. La rubia solo le dió dos palmadas en la mano y se levantó sin perder de vista los ojos complices de su amado cabezón. Aunque su gestó de idiota enamorada le duró poco al ver a sus restantes compañeras de grupo.

-Helga. No te tengo que preguntar si haremos el trabajo el grupo ya que la respuesta es si, pero.. -miro a su derecha- ellas nos acompañarán.

Si llovía en ese momento, no le hubiera importado que se abriera el techo de par en par y que un rayo la parta a la mitad o que entre una paloma por la ventana y quisiera lanzarle algun regalito en su cara o pelo. Hubiera sido bueno para matar aquel momento tan embarazoso. El destino pareciera querer jugarle en contra. Pudo contra aquella joven, pudo quitarla de su camino, a veces sospecha de haberlo hecho pero igualmente esta lejos del alcance de aquel rubio. Pero de ella, siempre tenia sospechas, no le quedaba todo claro su posicion. Siempre trato de evitarla y por mucho tiempo lo logró, pero no podía actuar así frente a Arnold. No tenia que levantar sospechas sobre sus sentmientos contra Lila. En los ultimos años, aquella pelirroja campirana habia cambiado demasiado.

-Un gusto trabajar con ustedes Helga y Arnold y por supuesto de Rhonda- Miro a la castaña tomandola de la mano- Gracias

Helga solo hizo una mueca.

Hola Buenas Buenas! Como estan! Espero que tengan un lindo dia hoy! Me reporto nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo.

En este capitulo queria mostrar un poco del pasado de los Chicos en cuestion hasta alcanzar el por qué de la partida de Helga hacia un lugar desconocido. Una amistad por una tregua. Tratar de amar a escondidas. Un amor que Helga soporto por el lado de Arnold. Todo llevará a la cima de la historia

Nos vamos a encontrar entre el lunes y martes. Los invito a dejar su review, acepto sus criticas y voy a contestar todo! La proxima semana subire las actualizaciones de mis otras historias. Les agradezco tanto!

BUENA SEMANA!

Viviigeraldine


	3. Inocencia Perdida

**CAPITULO 3**

 _Inocencia Perdida_

 **Discleimer** _:_ _Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y de Nickelodeon. Excepto los que yo intenté crear para fortalecer de alguna manera esta historia_

 **PRECAUCIÓN:** En este Capitulo se puede encontrar contenido sexual y lenguaje adulto. Si desea continuar leyendo queda todo estrictamente bajo su propia responsabilidad...

Recordemos como esa chica tan llena de sueños llegó a nuestra comunidad, se instaló en la escuela y conquisto el corazon de todos. Con un pasado confuso, amante de las tortugas y de un rico pedazo de queso se asomo, según la mayoria, a darnos alegría a nuestras miserables vidas. Sí, ese aroma a campo inundó las fosas nasales de todos los alumnos de la primaria 118 que en aquel entonces parecían ratas, parecían esos niños que se morían por tener el juguete tan preciado o esos chicos que miraban a aquella campirana como un helado que sofocaría el calor que calentaba aceras. Un pobre abrigo de huesos que calentaría un ambiente y un cuerpo en una tarde fría. Son algunas de las tantas ideologías vacias que al final de cuentas ella nunca pudo entender el por qué de tal fanatismo. El efecto semi hormonal en todos los chicos también llegó e inundó los poros de Arnold, quien vió reflejada en ella casi a su mujer ideal o por lo menos a tener una visión de como sería. La rubia por el contrario no se sorprendió. Sabía que el joven cabeza de balón tenía sentimientos un poco atolondrados y torpes y que en cualquier momento iba a reaccionar y a darse cuenta que ella era solo una versión mas de la "encantadora" Ruth P. McDougal, mostrando ser insulsa y por ende vacía de sensaciones y del propio sentido común.

Pero como una bola de papel, aquella idea fue totalmente descartada y lanzandola bien lejos a los contenedores de basura. Aquella joven no solo demostró ser bella, también bastante astuta e inteligente y lo demostró siempre. Tomando la delantera en sus planes, tomar el papel de victima en algunas oportunidades, escondiendo debajo de esa fachada de niña inocente y serena y con esa sonrisa idiota que no lo era precisamente. Sentada en una silla fingiendo ser una damita, podriamos decir que encerró a Helga en su propia telaraña, cuanfo esta tuvo que confesarle del por qué de sus deseos de querer interpretar a la dulce y bella "Julieta" en cierta obra escolar, tiempo atras. Tuvo que ver como se humillaba mostrando sus sentimientos, sentirse por un momento aquel rey de Egipto que si queria podía mandar a matar y torturar a la gente bajo los rayos del potente sol y sin brindar alivio tomandose el agua mientras el rehen muere de sed bajo el sol. Se sentía bien... Pero aceptó, si, no podia dejar a Helga con semejantr presión en su pecho, desesperada y humillada. Pensó que podia tomar aquella confesión como provecho, como ventaja en su juego.

Con el correr de los años, Lila Sawyer fue aumentando su nivel de encanto. Su cuerpo fue aclamado cientos de veces. Moria por los halagos, sequitos de admiradores, especialmente los de años mayores. Decir que se sentia como una bomba sexual a sus entrados 14 años era bastante.. fuerte... La mala junta y los vicios tempranos la llevaron a perderse en antros malolientes y pecadores que uno no imaginaria que aquella joven tan dulce y a tan temprana edad los visitaria casi con frecuencia.

Una noche de calor, se la vió a Nadine acompañando a Lila a uno de esos templos raros, de vicios frecuentes, olores mesclados, pisos humedos. Se la vió con el mismo semblante lugubre de siempre, Minifalda y una camisa que solamente llevaba botones hasta la altura de sus senos, bueno, aquellos que recien estaban naciendo ya que estaba en plena casi pre-adolescencia. En la esquina del bar la esperaban aquellos dos rufianes que desde quien sabe cuando, congeriaron con las mismos gustos con la tierna y dulce Lila. Wolfgang y Ledwig, eran temidos en la escuela y hasta se podria decir que en el vecindario y en parte de la ciudad.

Las calles con un poco de humedad no eran comodas para Lila ya que con los zapatos que hacian juego con su camisa negra, podria resbalar en cualquier momento. Sujetada del brazo de Wolfgang entraron al bar "Lost Innocence". Antes de cruzar la puerta se podia sentir el olor nauseabundo de vomito con mezcla de alcohol y orines. Nadine ya no sabia que estaba haciendo ahi, solamente penso que era conveniente quedarse solamente para estar al pendiente de su amiga. Lila mas que animada se animo a pedir un tequila junto con su pareja que simplementr le beso el cuello como muestra de orgullo hacia ella. Ledwig la acompañó pidiendo el mismo trago, y consiguiendo un cumplido de parte de la peliroja, le guiñó un ojo picaramente. El joven no interpretó el gestó para mal, al contrario le gustó olvidando que su novia Nadine se sintió demasiado seducido por esa forma tan sexy de decir las gracias.

Con los tragos de cada uno se sentaron en una mesa redonda madera que estaba muy cerca de la barra. Nadine, trató de sacar una conversación, pero siempre terminaba colocando el grito en el cielo de que no era correcto de que esten allí.

-Vamos Nadine, Animate- Gritó Lila- Después de todo estas con él sin que nadie te diga algo- Concluyó volviendo a guiñarle el ojo al chico.

-Lo se Lila- la mira y voltea a mirar a su chico- por suerte puedo estar aqui contigo

-Si Nad- volviendo, mirando su vaso- es realmente fantastico- completando ese gran momento romantico con un fondo blanco de su bebida

El ambiente se tornó peor durante las proximas horas. Musica fuerte, su amiga totalmente alcoholizada y llena de olor a cigarros. Su novio en el mismo estado. No podía soportarlo, ella no estaba lista para noches de farra y olores que no queria conocer a tan temprana edad. Ella todavia se sentia una niña que recien estaba entrando a la etapa de la rebeldia, pero parecia una niña rebelde que fingia ser mayor, fingía estar comoda en ese lugar de mala muerte, fingia ser feliz al lado de su novio. Qué? Por que estan alli, podrian estar viendo una pelicula de terror comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de una Yahoo's bien heladas. No, tenian que estar en ese lugar sentados en una mesa en la que se evaporaba el olor a alcohol, se respiraba mierda en cualquier lugar que mirarar. Ver a tu novio bailar con otras mujeres mientras tu amiga apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, miraba el espectaculo dandole sorbos a la cerveza.

-Por qué estoy soportando esto? Por qué cambiaste tanto..- Susurro Nadine harta golpeando su puño contra la mesa

-Nadine! Calmate.. tomate otra cerveza mas vamos! Te divertiras- Le sonrió mientras le hacia gestos al mesero para que le traiga otra ronda.

-Qué? No cuentes conmigo Lila. Por cierto, Donde esta tu novio? - dijo mientras miraba por los rincones buscando al chico de su amiga

-No sé, debe estar haciendo negocios.. en este momento no me interesa...- Murmuro eso ultimo sin dejar de mirar al chico que bailaba con una morena tan suelto sin preocuparse de que su novia estaba alli.

-Bueno, sabes qué? Me voy de aquí - dijo poniendose de pié- estoy harta de esto. Decirle a tu padre que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa para después salir a escondidas de mi familia y venir a lugares como este para que vos puedas cumplir tus vicios y estar con Wolfgang. Basta Lila, conmigo no cuentes más.

-Como digas querida.. -Dijo mientras levantaba la botella de cerveza y a continuación beber su contenido sin asco.

Nadine como pudo salió de aquel lugar. Respirar el aire puro casi la hace desvanecer, ers un cambio muy brusco de temperaturas y de ambiente. Sintió frío, como pudo en envolvió con un pequeño abrigo que habia llevado y tambien utilizo sus brazos para darse calor. Pero mas alla del frío, lo que le ardia la sangre era el comportamiento de su amiga totalmente diferente lo que era en la escuela. Jugaba con los sentimientos de todos e inclusive con los de su novio. Siempre a escondidas, no se que tenia eso de excitante pero para la pelirroja lo era y no iba a cambiar con una simple charla que le entraría por un oido y le saldría por el otro. Era inutil, pensaba, inutil cambiar a una persona que no tiene remedio...

-Ya se fué no?- Se acercó el mismo muchacho que estaba bailando con aquella morena

-Si... por que lo dices?- enfrenta Lila con una voz seductora- Quieres tomar otra cerveza conmigo por qué... Wolfgang desapareció y me dejó bastante solita...

La camisa que llevaba Sawyer se desabrocho, dando vía libre de observacion a la vista de Ledwig que estaba extrañamente siendo atraido por un poder que estaba ganandole al metodo de cordura y coordinación. Dejó la cerveza en la mesa y sin pensarlo tomo a la peliroja de la muñeca jalandola hacia en un solo movimiento brusco. Miró buscando a su amigo por los rincones y al no hallarlo prosiguió con el plan. -Acompañame- le dijo al oido produciendole algo mas que un escalofrío.

Pasaron entre la gente sin hacer el mayor escandalo. Tomados de la mano, y con un destino fijo. Al llegar a un pasillo, empezó el espectaculo. Ledwig rodeo a Lila y comenzo a succionar sus labios casi sin dejarla respirar, ella no se resistió, al contrario lo tomó de la nuca y empezó a corresponder el beso jalandolo del cabello y penetrando su lengua dentro de el. Ni pensaron en la gente que salia y entraba al baño, tampoco les importaba asi que Lila, cortando el beso, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo condujo directamente a uno de los baños cerrando la puerta. Y ahi continuó. Él la volvió a besar y desprendió cada boton de su camisa. Se despredió de ella para posar sus ojos sobre sus pequeños pechos excitados de placer. Empezó a recorrer con su lengua deseoso de probar de un nectar que su amigo wolfgang todavía no tenia el placer de probar aún, no le importó, ni tampoco parecía importarle a Lila que solamente se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos y a aumentar la respiración mientras con brutalidad tomaba los cabellos del joven Ledwig y hundia su cabeza dejandose perder por la pasión de una noche de alcohol.

-Oh por Dios. Olvide las llaves de mi casa en el bolso de Lila- murmuro Nadine que solamente habia recorrido dos cuadras desde que salió de ese bar. Y así con mucho pesar tuvo que volver caminando esas dos cuadras esquivando borrachos y gente en estado totalmente impresentable. La noche estaba verdaderamente en climax, la joven entró al mismo bar, casi tapandose la boca por el olor a vomito que ya inundaba el lugar con una cara desagradable tambien tuvo que quedarse en silencio cuando habia algun sujeto que queria tocarle alguna parte de su cuerpo. Como pasando por un cuarto lleno de leones con el miedo a ser ultrajada, ya que esa gente podia actuar de la forma en que quisiera en estado de ebriedad, llega a la mesa que compartia con su amiga y su querido Ledwig pero para su sorpresa no estaban alli. Se preguntó si su amiga estaba en el baño y decidió corroborarlo. Volvió a pasar en un mar de gente, ya eran las doce, y a esa hora siempre se incrementaba la gente que iba con frecuencia a ese antro.

Al llegar al pasillo notó con gran atención de haber encontrado el bolso de su amiga y pensó de inmediato en la posibilidad de que algo malo le estaría ocurriendo.

Lila estaba de espaldas a Ledwig, su cabeza golpeaba la puerta del sanitario con fuerza, su cuerpo bailaba y flameaba. Nada y todo pasaba por su cabeza. Era increible, esa sensación, esa fuerza, ese calor, aquel ardor. Se sentía dulce, y también pudo conocer la sensación de peligro de que alguien los descubra. Ledwig la usaba, era solamente un cuerpo, pero el estaba llenando de placer al cuerpo de Lila Sawyer, estaba dejandole saber que ya no era una niña. Era una perra maldita, una niña facil. La tomo del pelo, y se lo dió a entender cuando se lo susurró en el oido. -Eres un perra maldita, una perra sucia- Igualmente ella no se iba a quedar atrás sin contestarle. -Bien que te gusta esta perra, jalame mas fuerte-

Nadine entendió que alguien habia en el baño y solamente pensó en que Lila, en que quizas estaba corriendo peligro. Abrió casi sin hacer ruido y entró sigilosamente, obviamente escucho los ruidos, y solamente se le cruzó que alguien sin escrupulos la tomó a la fuerza y esta tocandola contra su voluntad. Dentro del bolso de Lila habia un aerosol con gas y sin pensarlo lo tomó. Se hizo hacia atrás dando pasos largos e intentando no hacer ruido. Tomó valor y abrió la puerta de una patada..

Un silenció reinó el lugar junto con la quijada de Nadine que estaba apunto de ceder por completo. Ver a su mejor amiga dandole la espalda con el torso desnudo, su pollera era practicamente un cinturon de como habia quedado por el acto, viendo como estaban sus piernas abrazando por la cintura a su novio, fue algo que nunca pensó que a su corta edad estaba dispuesta a digerir.

-Eres una maldita perra- soltó Nadine y salió corriendo intentando no caerse por la humedad renacida en el piso de aquel lugar. Que le importaba la gente, no le importaba nada, esa imagen recorria su mente como fotos, pantallasos de algo totalmente inmoral. Salió de alli y volvió a sentir ese fresco que rapidamente se volvió calor...

La noche estrellada era algo inusual en esos dias, ya que por la luminaria nocturna casi era imposible de contemplar sin un corte de luz. Acostada en el verde cesped de una plaza estaba Helga junto con su amiga Phoebe, observando la inmobilidad de las luces del cielo.

-Noche de viernes y nosotrad viendo las estrellas. Que gran plan!

-Helga no seas sarcastica- Bufo la oriental- Es lindo variar un poco las actividades que tenemos juntas

-Haha no me hagas reir, porque si te pones a pensar ya son pocos momentos en los que compartimos algo. Ese melenudo Johanssen me ha separado de ti

-No digas eso..

-Claro ahora te quieres...-algo interrumpe su discurso- Escuchas eso?

Helga con total sigilo se pone de pie y trata de observar entre los arbustos quien estaba perturbando su tranquilidad. Sentada en un banco con la luna iluminandola se encontrada Nadine, derramando litros y litros de llanto. Cualquier podria pensar que La Llorona haba reencarnado en ella. Helga codeo a su amiga para que se incorpore para ver la escena y sin pensarlo dos veces, al ver de quien se trataba. La joven desconsolada, se hizo para atras ante la presencia de las jovenes, pero al ver de quien se trataba bajo la guardia lentamente.

-Nadine, que sucede? Por qué lloras? - cuestionó Helga flexionando las rodillas intentando posarse en sus ojos

-Es que, es que... la verdad es una maldita perra- gritó desconsolada

-Cuentanos que sucede, trataremos de ayudarte.- Le dijo la oriental posando su mano en el hombro de la chica- De quien hablas?

-De Lila, ella estaba con él. Estaba haciendolo con él...Teniendo relaciones con mi chico...

Helga quedo en shock al igual que su amiga. Retrocedió y puso observar el atuendo de Nadine. Era normal no? Pero era obvio que no había estado precisamente en un cine. El olor era rancio, alcohol con cigarro. En un momento penso en Miriam, en ese olor nauseabundo que ella largaba cuando tocaba alcohol o cuando perdia el conocimiento de tanto beber. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y solamente atinó a abrazarla. No iba a preguntar nada mas. No era correcto. Phoebe quedó de pie, posando su mano sobre la espalda de la chica, dandole su contencion obviamente a la manera que podía. Pero no salia de su asombro semejante noticia. _-Donde quedó esa imagen de Lila tan dulce e inocente... acaso era todo un engaño_?- Pensó la oriental para sus adentros.

Si, ella observó la conmovedora escena, de lejos. Su estomago vomitaba porquerias, sentía que iba a matar a alguien. _-Esa maldita Nadine-_ Susurró. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se apretaba las manos, no iba a permitir que todos supieran de su secreto. Transpiraba, no sentía el frio, no lo quería sentir, estaba nerviosa. _\- Justo con ella, justo esa maldita tenía que aparecer y la otra idiota no pudo cerrar su maldita boca-_ Susurró entre dientes. Pero una frase de aquella maldita como decia Lila, la tranquilizó.

-Nadine, quedate tranquila. No diremos nada. Será nuestro secreto...

Esos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de la Rubia pensando en el gran trabajo de Anatomía que deberían presentar. Esa fachada de dulce, de inocente, habia quedado en el olvido desde que Nadine le contó sobre aquella noche. Claramente después de dos años ninguna habló del tema y prometieron no repetirlo, dejarlo en sus mentes. Pero en otra habitación, la señorita Sawyer, por azares del destino, recordó aquella noche... Helga la tenía en sus manos. Pero pensó que ella también sabía algo que ella no quería que saliera a la luz... El telefono celular la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a su escritorio a tomarlo. Pareciera a proposito, pero esa llamada le dió un poco de luz.

-Hola querida hermanita menor!- grito del otro lado una jovencita de 24 años

-Querida Olga! Como estas? Sabes lo mucho que extrañé escuchar tu voz!

-Que linda eres Lila! Igual te tengo que dar una buena noticia! Llegaré a Hillwood mañana y tengo muchisimas ganas de reencontrarme contigo!

-Me encantaría!- Le contestó mientras caminó y se apoyó en la cama- en donde nos encontramos?

-Te parece en el parque?

-Si! Suena fantastico! Bueno te espero allí. Debo cortar estoy en el autobus y hay mucha gente durmiendo y tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo.

-Si eso haré! Te veo mañana

-Adios...

Miró la pantalla de su celular y pensó en que la llegada de Olga podría llegar a ser una bendición..

 _Continuará..._

Hey! Que tal? Volvemos a encontrarnos. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Siii lo se, este capitulo fue un bonus track. Un poco subido de tono. Y fue un gran adelanto sobre el super cambio de Lila. Actualizare mis otros fics y seguramente volveré a subir el miercoles que viene un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. No subí la clasificación, ya que solamente por ahora solamente este capitulo tendrá esta clase de contenido. Gracias por seguirme y por los reviews! Espero sus criticas! Todas serán contestadas y todas seran aceptadas! Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios con ansias!

Besooos y buenas vibras!

Viviigeraldine


	4. La Chica de la Guitarra Azul

Capitulo 4

 _ **La Chica de la Guitarra Azul**_

Disclaimer _: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son ficticios y fueron creados solo para darle color al relato. Cualquier similitud con la vida real es mera coincidencia_

.

.

.

.

Volver a nuestras raices a veces es bueno. El regreso de un ser querido para uno mismo siempre es motivo de alegría. Sentir aquel abrazo desconectado durante meses y recibir esa sensacion de calor que invade todo el cuerpo en un solo instante. Clavar tu mirada en la forma en la que regresó. Tener millones de preguntas y querer que te responda todas en una sola respuesta. Mirar fotos de lugares desconocidos para nuestros ojos y ver reflejado en aquella imagen la alegria del vacionante. De saber las anecdotas, o por que no, aquellos pequeños romances que surgieron espontaneamente en aquella travesia.

Eso pasaría si tu nombre no es Olga Pataki. Aquel nombre que significaba caos, delirio e intranquilidad para una sola persona. La hermana menor de la susodicha. A Helga la idea de que su hermana regresara a Hillwood no le agradaba ni en lo mas minimo, y mas aún, si ella se quedaría un tiempo mas de lo que acostumbraba a quedarse. Terminada su carrera, decidió volver al hogar que la vió nacer para poder pasar definitivamente mas tiempo con su ya adolescente hermanita bebé. Sí, seguía utilizando aquel apodo que a la joven Pataki enfermaba con solo escuchar ese chillido que sale como un balde de saliva en la cara de ella. A veces pensaba en cortarle las cuerdas vocales o sacarle en una operacion casera las amigdalas, asi podría ser que le cambie esa voz tan chillona que parece que solo ella heredo quien sabe de quien...

Hubo un cambio en todo lo que acontece a la llegada de la hermana mayor. Anteriormente se preparaba un gran banquete para recibir con honores a la bella universitaria de notas increiblementes perfectas. Sin tomar una sola gota de alcohol, Miriam preparaba la comida que degustaría la recien llegada y se tomaba dias para la gran bienvenida. Muchas veces no durmió para que todo estuviese a la altura de su hija. Pero eso cambió durante los años. Durante una conversación, no se sabe como ni cuando fue que Miriam le hizo "click" en su cabeza inundada de cafe y entendió el valor de la igualdad, en que una no vale mas que la otra. Ambas jovenes nacieron de sus entrañas, ambas jovenes le brindaron mas amor que cualquier sorbo de bebida. Le dieron mas alegrias o disgustos. Pero mas alla de todo le dieron amor a su manera..

Le propusieron compartir un curso con su hija menor, que lo tomen como pasatiempo, obviamente mas que nada para compartir y tener un gusto en común. De las varias actividades que habia en ciertos papelitos dentro de una bolsa, por sorteo fue escogido "Clases de Canto y escritura". Bingo! Helga era una poetisa impresionante con una inspiración latente y viva. Y Miriam era una cantante amateur. La Doctora Bliss, fue la impulsora de la idea. Se inscribieron al dia siguiente del cumpleaños numero 14 de Helga. La rubia no se opuso, sería una forma de liberar aquellos poemas al mundo y tratar de plasmarlas a una hoja de papel dandoles armonia y por que no vida, a traves de una cancion que nadie escuchará jamás.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba, adquirió un don más al que le dió propiamente la naturaleza. Un par de semanas después de haber comenzado, después de miles de intentos por hacerla cantar. La profesora a cargo la alentó a probar algunas notas con algunas rimas que la rubia habia formado sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Si continuas así querida Helga. Serias una interprete maravillosa

-Creo que mi rostro no está destinado para salir por televisión o formar parte de una banda de pop.

-Nunca digas que no querida. Nadie sabe lo que te depará el futuro de ahora en adelante. - Continuó tomando asiento en el piano- adquiriste el talento de tu madre. No lo desaproveches..

Helga realmente no le dió importancia a las palabras de aquella joven. Al parecer segun sus pensamientos tenía un gran talento, pero para la rubia, solamente intentaba imitar a alguien que tuvo suerte en la vida y que pudo concretar sus deseos. Ella no deseaba cantar, era naturalidad, era otro don. Solamente lo dejaba salir dentro de esas cuatro paredes o en la soledad de su cuarto. Sin que nadie escuchara de sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

Miriam salió de darse un baño rapido, para recibir a Olga en el comedor con una taza de cafe, bastante distendida llama a Helga para que la acompañe y corte la soledad de ambas. La menor de los Patakis que también terminaba de cambiarse por haberse tomado una merecida ducha. Bajó a encontrarse con su madre que, por el semblante de Helga, sabía exactamente cual era el motivo...

-Que sucede Helga?- comienza mientras deja la taza de cafe- Tu cara tiene esa fachada por la llegada de tu hermana?

-Miriam, creo que no es momento de preguntas mas que obvias- soltó desplomandose en la silla que da justo en frente de su mamá- no entiendo por qué todavia no se casó. Cuando llega, esta casa es un caos

-Lo se querida, pero así es la forma de ser de tu hermana. Ella te quiere muchisimo

-A veces quiero que no me quiera tanto- rodo los ojos tomando una taza para servirse café- parece que no entiende que la soporto cada vez menos

-Creo que no hay remedio en eso- rió por lo bajo

-Encima Bob que se olvida del mundo y solamente existe ella, ella y nadie mas que Olga...

-No creo que haya escuchado a la Doc. Bliss cuando habló de igualdad.

-El no escucha otra cosa que no se llame Olga o que hable como Olga. Pasaron los años, pero el tiene solamente una sola hija.. y la verdad que prefiero que quede asi. No necesito su cariño, y si me lo quiere brindar. Va a ser totalmente en vano...

.

.

.

Las ruedas de una maleta golpeaban en alguna vereda de alguna calle de Hillwood. Aquellos zapatos color vino, resalataban en la vision de la gente que pasaba por aquel lugar. Una bella rubia ojos color cafe, como no deslumbrar a las personas que pasaban por su alrededor?. Con el paso de los años se convirtió en una mujer increiblemente hermosa era imposible no darse cuenta de la belleza genetica que heredó. Falda color piel y una camisa suelta color tierra que combinaban perfectamente con aquellos lindos zapatos. El cabello suelto, como siempre, tenia otro aire, ella tenia otro semblante. El viento movia su pelo como una danza casi hipnotizante, no le importaba volver a arreglarlo si se despeinaba. Le gustaba jugar con ella misma. Estaba mas distendida, mas libre.

Estando a unas 10 cuadras de su hogar, tuvo la desdicha de chocarse en una esquina con un lindo jovencito que estaba tambien por doblar. Ambos no pudieron evitar la colision y cayeron al piso. Olga quedo con su cabello totalmente en su cara y para su diversion empezó a reir ya que el momento le pareció divertido. Pero el muchacho, quedo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven y sin pensarlo, brincó del suelo y le brindo su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Al levantarse ella se sacudió la falda por si habia algun signo de su caida en su ropa, mientras el joven le levantó su valija y su bolso de mano.

-Disculpame no me fije mientras doblaba

-No emm.. disculpame tu por venir tan distraida

El joven no pudo evitar delumbrarse por la belleza de la joven y trató de proseguir con la charla antes de que ella se marchara.

\- Eres nueva en el vecindario? Es.. que como nunca te habia visto por aqui..

-Si y No.. viví hace años aqui pero me mude para terminar mis estudios en la Universidad

-Oh suena maravilloso -Dijo casi muriendose, quedandose perplejo ante la joven- Y.. Cual es tu nombre

\- Olga, Olga Pataki y el tuyo?

\- Patrick Olsen, encantado de conocerte...

Olga no habia puesto atención en la forma fisica y la belleza del joven.. Brazos atleticos, realmente un cuerpo de modelo acompañado de una cabellera negra que hacian juego con los ojos color verde que bañaban en un tono esmeralda su mirada tan dulce. Olga tomo aire y sacó de su bolso una de sus tarjetas personales...

-Ese es mi numero personal...

-Te agradezco mucho. No me animaba a pedirte tu telefono. Realmente tenia miedo a que me dijeras que no.

-Tenes que pensar que el NO ya lo tenes asegurado. La sorpresa seria que te dijeran que Si, no?

-Si, es verdad.. -Sonrió mirando la tarjeta - Te veré luego Olga

-Si, te lo garantizo- Le dijo la joven mientras detenía su camino y voltea a mirarlo de lejos y tirandole un beso que sorprendió muchisimo al joven.

Olga quedò pensando en aquel encuentro con el joven Patrick. Pensaba en la suerte que podria haber tenido. Un muchacho tan galante y tan lindo que se le haya cruzado en su camino en su llegada a Hillwood. Tenia que ser presagio de buena suerte. Estando tan cerca de su casa casi olvida de recoger por el correo, el regalo que le trajo a su querida hermanita.

Cierta vez en que Miriam y Olga conversaron por telefono, la primera le comentó sobre el secreto talento de Helga, sobre su facilidad en hacer rimas y en colocarlas sobre notas musicales y darles cierta vida en alguna que otra melodia. Esto emocionó tanto a Olga que sin dudarlo y sin siquiera consultarlo con su madre tomó la decisión de traerle un obsequio a su querida Helga.

Enfrente de la residencia Pataki frenó con un taxi para no perder mas tiempo, poder llegar a su casa y descansar de su viaje. Volver de la agencia de correos caminando y con su maleta llena de cosas no era necesariamente una buena idea.

Desde el interior a Helga se le erizó la piel y sintió miedo. Sabia que ya estaba ahi y que no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

-Miriam. Ya llegó Olga.

-Como lo sabes querida? -Contestó mientras lavaba las tazas de Café

-La siento desde lejos. Huelo esa dulzura falsa... - Eso ultimo lo susurró pero Miriam, aunque no escuchó exactamente lo que dijo, si la escuchó susurrar algo más.

La puerta se abrió y Olga asomó la cabeza despació para ver si habia alguien en casa. Helga que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta se asustó un poco al ver la cabeza de su Hermana que sobresalia de la puerta y pegó un grito que alertó de inmediato a Miriam. La menor de las Pataki se quedó bastante molesta con el intento de Olga de darles una sorpresa con su llegada, trató de guardarse las palabras, pero no pudo contenerse..

-Acaso estas demente Olga? No te das cuenta que me asustaste mucho?

-Hermanita! - Gritó y corrió a abrazar a su pequeñita dejando atras el reclamo que le hizo- Estas tan hermosa. No puedo creer que ya seas una linda adolescente.

-Acaso eres Sorda mujer? Te dije que me asustaste y lo unico que vas a decirme es eso? Menos mal que no tenia un arma ya que te hubiera volado la cabeza.

-Que graciosa eres hermanita. No serias capaz de matarme y mas aún si te muestro el regalo que te traje.

-Sabes que no me interesa nada tuyo Olga -soltó cruzando los brazos y apoyando su espalda contra la pared

-Vamos Helga no digas eso. Tu hermana te trajo un obsequio con buenas intenciones.

Al borde del llanto y mientras Miriam hablaba, Olga solamente se acercó despacio a su hermana y le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de regalos rosa y con un gran moño de color violeta. Rodando los ojos y queriendo morir por dentro, Helga tomó el paquete y lo llevò a la mesa de la cocina para ver de que se trataba, trató de lucir emocionada, pero ella no es buena ocultando sus emociones. Bueno, en cierta ocación si lo hace.

Rompió con fuerza el papel y sus ojos quedaron realmente en forma de huevo duro al ver lo que habia dentro...

-No habia una funda color rosa, por eso lo traje sin ella. Espero que te guste

Si, Helga quedó en shock y realmente no articuĺó palabra en los pocos segundos que contempló aquel regalo en silencio.

-Que significa esto Olga? Como... tu...

-Mamá me contó de aquel secretillo que tienen ambas y decidí recompensarte. Es lindo tocar un instrumento. Soy buena para muchos pero con este en especial no me llevo muy bien...

Estupefacta, sorprendida, dura como cemento... Sí, asi quedó Helga al ver el obsequio de su hermana. No obstante quedó bastante desilucionada con Miriam, por que tenía que haberle contado a Olga de todas las cosas que hicieron juntas. Acaso no sabe guardar un secreto y tener que compartirle todo a ella. Aquella guitarra color turquesa con toques en negro, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No dejaba de observar lo hermosa que era. No debía ronperla ya que mas alla de que fue Olga quien se la regaló, es un instrumento muy bello, y no tiene la culpa de las cosas que hace Olga.

Sin embargo cayó una amenaza para Olga que no solamente la sorprendió, si no que Miriam le brindo apoyo a su hija menor.

-Solamente te voy a aclarar una cosa. Le cuentas a alguien que tengo una guitarra, que hago poesia o que puedo tratar de reproducir un par de acordes y considerate muerta... -Al terminar de dictaminar la sentencia Helga corrió a su cuarto dejando a una Olga mas que sorprendida y mas aun cuando Miriam volvió a sentenciar lo dicho por su hija menor. -Trata de no contarle a nadie o no va a haber pero que valga Olga. Es en serio-

Helga corrió a su cuarto y se encerró con llave completamente. Le era imposible, que siempre que venia Olga, su tranquilidad estallaría y siempre hacia algo que iba a molestarla y a causarle estar de mal humor. Parecia a proposito, siempre intentando agradar a los demas y que ahora llegue a querer agradarte con un regalo.. Que equivocada que estaba...

-Ahora que hago contigo? - Dijo mirando la guitarra - Casi no se tocarte. Pero algo voy a intentar, sos demasiado hermosa para no darte vida.

Hace dias, compuso un par de rimas. Junto con su profesora que la ayudo un poco para darle mas fuerza. No estaban mal.. solamente necesitaban un poquito de lustre para que brillen... Tomó el instrumento y trato de recordar algunas melodias para ver si podría lograr algo. Pero el ambiente no era de mucha ayuda. Asi que decidió salir por la ventana de su cuarto a un lugar donde encuentre aquella inspiración que estaba buscando. Sin llamar, obviamente, la atención del vecindario...

No queria ir al Viejo Pete, por miedo a que alguno de sus compañeros o su inspiración mas preciada Arnold, este por los alrededores. Junto con la Bicicleta, su fiel compañera, recorió un par de lugares medio escondidos en la ciudad. Pero finalmente pensó en aquel lugar que nadie se atreveria a ir por miedo a que saliera un fantasma de entre los estantes. La vieja Biblioteca.

Libros tirados por todos lados, charcos de agua que inundaron varios estantes y mojaron varios rincones del lugar, eran la fachada de aquel sitio. Para ella, el lugar ideal para poder expresar sus mas reconditos sentimientos y dedicar aquellas poesias a su chico ideal, al unico dueño de su corazón.

Pasaron un par de horas y pensaba como hacian aquellos artistas que componian sus canciones. Con que facilidad armaban rimas, demostraban sus deseos y sus sentimientos mas ocultos.. Helga estaba dura, no sabia que usar, era bastante complicado buscar una melodia que sea del agrado de los demas. Pensó que no era el momento, asi que decidió guardar su guitarra en aquel lugar, en un armario que esta detrás del escritorio de la que alguna vez alli fue recepcionista.

Tomó su bicicleta y salio por el callejón que estaba por detras, pero lo que vieron sus ojos la obligaron a hacer silencio para que no la descubran..

-Vamos a tomar un café hermanita?

-Si Olga! estoy tan feliz de que estes de regreso-

Cruzando la calle se la vió a Olga junto con Lila dirigiendose al bar que se encuentra a unos pasos de alli. La rubia suspiró y pensó en quedarse alli hasta no verlas mas, para salir sin problemas...

.

.

.

Continuará

.

.

Buen Viernes! Si lo sé me atrase un poquito con la historia, pero es por que la universidad ya esta pasandome factura! Bueno espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado y que comenten que les parecio en los Reviews! Gracias a todos por ellos y tambien a los que me agregaron en sus favoritos!

Intente tratar de actualizar mis historias pero el tiempo no me dejó continuar. Asi que pensé en actualizar esta historia cada dos semanas. Entre viernes sabado y domingo de aca a dos semanas actualizare esta historia. Miles de gracias a todos y sepan disculpar la espera!

Espero sus lindos reviews! Gracias infinitas y Vuelvo a agradecer a todos por seguirme!

Nos vemos en dos semanas

ViviiGeraldine


End file.
